Akatsuki's White Rose
by Kiraya Kizuki
Summary: Hinata is put on Team 7 instead of Sakura. Sasuke likes her,Sakura hates her, the Akatsuki finds her interesting. But she has a dirty little secret that nobody knows...until now. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Starts Crying) Damn you Irony!

Chapter 1

**Hinata's POV**

I walked inside the ninja academy and I saw absolutely nobody I knew. I was the new kid but I wasn't a scared one. Screw that I wouldn't even be scared if a giant ass snake came and tried to eat me. So basically was walking around looking for a seat.

Then I spotted one in the middle of two boys. I walked over to them. "Hi can I sit here?" I asked the brown-haired boy with a small puppy in his coat. He looked at me (more like looked at my body) and nodded.

"Sure my name's Kiba." he smiled.

I sat down next to him and smiled back. "Hinata nice to meet you I'm new here."

"This dud next to me is Shino he's an emo kid so if he doesn't talk back to you it's normal."

I giggled. "Kiba that's a bug clone." Kiba watched in shock as 'Shino' dissolved into bugs. The real Shino appeared next me. "Wow you're the first person to actually notice that. How did you figure that out?" he said.

"Well you didn't even look at me and I could hear faint buzzing." I said.

"Impressive." said Shino.

"Yea well I knew it wasn't the real Shino I was just testing you." The Brunette said scratching the back of his head.'He looks cute when he's embarrassed.' I thought . "You know Kiba you look cute when your embarrassed." Kiba looked away to hide his blush but I could still notice it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba

Just when I was about to answer a swarm of fangirls came rushing inside the classroom. "SASUKE-KUN!!!" They screeched.

I covered my ears. "IT'S THE APOCALISP!!!!" I yelled. Then I saw 2 girls one with blonde hair and the other with...PINK HAIR. Dun! Dun! Dun! I started twitching, I hate the color pink it's too girly. "What's wrong Hinata?" asked Shino.

"That chick has freakin pink hair, PINK! Has hell frozen over or has blue pickles started to fly because either way the world is coming to an end!" Shino and Kiba laughed. I watched as the two girls started to fight.

"Move Ino-pig I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" yelled the pink one.

"No you move billboard-brow I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" yelled the blonde one Ino. The girls were to stupid to realize that there were two chairs. The boy looked in panic. I laughed. "Do you think I should help him?" I asked Kiba and Shino. Kiba shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt." said Shino. I nodded. I made two handsigns.

"Shadow clone justu!" Another Hinata appeared next to Kiba. Just before Sakura(Billboard-Brow) and Ino(Ino-pig) could sit down my clones took the chairs.

"Sorry ladies spots taken but, there are some seats over by that cute blond ninja over there." I said as I pointed to the seats. The two girls growled at me with hatred. I turned to the boy.

"Don't worry I'm not a fangirl I just did that to save you from having to sit next to them."

"By the way what's your name?" I asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said. "Hinata." I said "Nice meeting you."

"Hn." was the reply.

'_Jerk' I thought. 'I just helped him he didn't even say thank you hell, he didn't even give me a response. What the hell is hn!?'_

I looked at Sasuke's hair. Then I started to laugh. Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Your hair." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair looks like a chickens butt hahahahaha!" I almost fell of my seat laughing. I looked at him he was glaring at me. "What? It's true."

**Sasuke's POV**

'I cant believe that girl my hair does not look like a chickens butt!' I thought. I heard her laughing.'Wow she's has a pretty laugh... OH MY GOD I SAID PRETTY!'

'Where the heck did pretty come from...what is this girl doing to me.' "Hahaha Sasuke-teme has chicken hair!" yelled the obnoxious blonde known as Naruto Uzamaki.

"Shut up Dobe." I said coolly.

"Shut doesn't go up prices do." sneered Naruto. We had a glaring contest until a boy pushed Naruto into me and our lips touched.

**Hinata's POV**

_'Oh my FREAKIN god he's gay!!!! Oh this is to rich!' I thought. _I looked over at Sakura and Ino. They looked ready to kill. If looks could kill Naruto would be in the pits of hell. I watched as all of the fangirls pounded on Naruto.

They beat the freakin shit out of him. Then a dude with brown hair walked over and broke it up. '_Awwww.'_

**Regular POV**

"Okay each and everyone of you will be put in teams of 3." Groans were heard.

Team 7

Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata, and Uzamaki Naruto.

Naruto: O f***

Team 8

Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura(hoe bag), and Aburame Shino

Sakura:NOOOO

Iruka: SHUT THE FUCK UP HOE BAG!

Team 9

Shikamaru(forgot last name),Ino, and the fat dude over there.

Ino: Well aint that a b****.

"And the rest of you guys aren't important." said Iruka

"My mom thinks I'm important." said some ninja

"We'll your moms an ass."

Kiraya: So how do you like it. Read and Review or go to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiraya: Hey people it's Kiraya!

Sasuke: No duh...tch idiot.

Kiraya: What the hell did you just call me?!?

Sasuke: You heard me

Kiraya:Do you wanna get cut Orochimaru's bitch

Sasuke: what did you just call me?

Kiraya: Well every one knows you got ass raped by O-fagot.

Orochimaru: I just want to be loved. Kiraya doesn't own any of us.

Chapter 2

**Hinata's POV**

I looked at Naruto pacing back and forth. "Naruto, Why are you pacing the ground like that?" I asked. "Are sensei is late and I got to pee." He whined. Sasuke smirked.

"Tch, idiot."

"Shut up, teme!"

Back and forth, back and forth. I rolled my eyes. "Sasuke, Naruto will you please I don't know SHUT UP!" I yelled. Naruto pouted but stopped. Naruto went over to the door and placed an eraser on the door. "Naruto what are you doing now?" I asked afraid of the answer. "Pulling a prank." "Tch dobe, are sensei is a jonin you believe he will fall for that." said Sasuke. I rolled my eyes.

"Sensei, there's an eraser above the door!" I yelled. Our sensei walked through the door and caught the eraser. "Thanks Hinata." he said. "Welcome sensei."

**Sasuke's POV**

'_How did she know he was near the door!?' I thought. 'I didn't even sense anything.'_

**Regular POV**

"Okay I think we should start by getting to know each other. I'll go first my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes I'm not going to say. Okay who wants to go first." said Kakashi.

'_All we learned was his name.' thought Sasuke. _"I'll go first Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like ramen and Sakura-chan. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to wait for ramen to cook. My dream is to become Hokage so that everybody will stop looking down at me!"

"What are those? A-are those whiskers on your face?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm I don't know." Naruto answered.

Next!

Hinata: Okay, my name is Hinata, I like singing and dancing. I don't like people who think their better than everybody. My hobbies are singing dancing and playing the guitar. My dream well you don't need to know that.

Kakashi:_Hm smart girl' _Next!

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything '_except Hinata'_ and I dislike my fangirls. My dream, no my mission is to kill a certain someone.

**The following are thoughts.**

Hinata: Damn...He's a EMO KID!!!!

Naruto: Wow...So.... EMO!!

Kakashi: What the hell are those things on Naruto's face? Are they whiskers?

End of Chapter

Sorry for long update my mom grounded me. Damn you Irony


End file.
